Malaikat dan Benang Merah
by Luna Skyfall
Summary: Kau adalah malaikatku. Dan benang merah adalah perantara kita. Hal yang menyatukan kita sejak pertemuan pertama. [Au!Akakuro] [Entertaiment!World]


Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An Akakuro Fiction by Luna Skyfall

.

.

 **Malaikat dan Benang Merah**

.

[ _Pernah mendengar istilah Benang Merah? Benang yang mengikat kedua pasangan takdir. Tidak pernah putus sejauh apapun mereka terpisahkan._ ]

.

.

 **Bab Pertama: "Seorang Pemuda Pembaca Buku"**

Ada beberapa hal yang dapat pemuda itu petik setelah sekian tahun menjejak di bumi. Hal-hal yang ditemukannya sendiri melalui pahit manisnya kehidupan. Dan dituangkannya ke dalam lembaran kertas putih tanpa noda.

 **Hidup itu aneh.**

Dari banyaknya kata yang tersedia dalam kamus besar bahasa, aneh menjadi pilihannya. Hidup itu aneh. Banyak hal tidak terjelaskan yang terjadi dalam hidup. Orang bilang realita lebih fantasi daripada dongeng, dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dipecahkan dengan logika. Teka-teki kehidupan salah satunya.

 **Hidup itu bagai roda berputar.**

Naik turun. Atas bawah. Kita tidak dapat memilih ingin berada diposisi mana. Semuanya terjadi secara alamiah. Ada saat dimana hidup serasa diatas langit, menembus awan putih. Ada juga saat dimana langit begitu jauh, kita berada sejajar dengan tanah dan tidak dapat menggapai awan.

Pena pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Diputar-putarnya alat tulis tersebut, sementara pikirannya sibuk mencari untaian kata yang tepat. Untaian kata yang merangkum keseluruhan hal indah dalam hidup. Harapan, impian, persahabatan, pelangi, cita-cita…

Lalu pemuda itu menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

 **Hidup itu indah.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rak buku dibalik punggung Kuroko bergerak perlahan. Menjatuhkan sebanyak mungkin buku yang tergoyang. Buku-buku tebal itu menghantam tubuh mungil pemuda tersebut. Mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. Namun yang menjadi korban terdiam. Tidak menjerit maupun mengaduh.

Tentu saja tidak, karena nyawanya telah berada di ujung tanduk.

Jemari Kuroko menggenggam sisi rak dengan keras hingga ia dapat merasakan tangannya memerah. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Tidak ada lorong rahasia. Ia terpojok di ruang perpustakaan. Tanpa ada seseorang pun yang akan menolongnya.

"Yahh..Cuma segini? Keseruannya akan berakhir?" gadis dihadapan Kuroko menampakkan raut kecewa. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus secepat ini berakhir?"

Ia membanting pistolnya hingga terlempar mengenai tumpukan buku diatas meja. Dengan gerakan kilat, gadis itu meraih pisau disakunya dan menempelkannya pada leher Kuroko.

Tetesan cairan merah kental turun perlahan menodai kulit putih pemuda itu.

"Padahal," gadis itu tersenyum mengerikan, "Aku masih ingin bermain lagi denganmu."

"Aku bukan mainanmu," Kuroko berusaha terlihat tenang. Padahal dalam hatinya ia panik setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau rangkaian perjalanan hidupnya berakhir disini? Ditangan gadis gila yang seharusnya mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa?

Gadis itu menjauhkan pisaunya. Lalu memainkannya. Memutar-mutarnya dengan ringan seakan menikmati semua ketegangan yang terkumpul di ruangan. "Mau atau tidak, suka atau tidak. Kau adalah mainanku. Dan karena kau mainanku, nasibmu ada ditanganku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyiksaku seperti seorang _psychopath_?" tanya Kuroko dengan senyum menantang. Membuat gadis itu membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bukan," gadis itu menggeleng. "Tapi membunuhmu."

Kuroko seperti melihat adegan _slow motion_. Dimana gadis itu kembali menggenggam pisaunya dan hendak menebas leher Kuroko dengan satu tebasan maut. Saat pisau tersebut satu senti jaraknya, Kuroko memejamkan mata. Pasrah.

"Kurasa aku berakhir disini…"

" _CUT! CUT!"_

Kuroko membuka mata. Sutradara berdiri dari kursinya dengan tangan bertepuk. "Sangat bagus. Kurasa kita tidak perlu mengulang adegan ini lagi."

 _Untunglah..bisa mati aku kalau adegan seperti itu diulang._

Para kru mulai membereskan peralatan syuting. Hari ini cukup. Mereka semua lelah dan butuh istirahat. Tidak terkecuali Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

Namun rupanya sutradara memiliki pandangan lain.

"Kerja bagus semuanya. Sebagai ganti, bagaimana kalau kutraktir kalian semua makan malam di restoran? Kesempatan bagus untuk makan enak bukan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang para kru bersorak. Rasa lelah hilang sudah. Terbayarkan dengan tawaran makan gratis. Semua berbenah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lalu berangkat secepat mungkin dengan antusiasme tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil. _Earphone_ putih yang menggantung ditelinganya memperdengarkan lagu lama khas tahun 80-an. Saat ini ia tidak ingin makan bersama. Tidak ingin ditraktir makan. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke rumahnya dan meringkuk dibalik selimut hingga esok pagi. Jika saja manajernya yang cerewet itu tidak memaksanya, mungkin Kuroko sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Bukannya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah makan.

"Ano Kuroko-san..aku minta maaf kalau aktingku agak berlebihan tadi."

Kuroko mendapati gadis yang beradu peran dengannya tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Mengangkat sebelah alis karena pemuda itu tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf, Kuroko diam. Sehingga gadis itu melanjutkan, "Sungguh, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko pelan. Tidak tahu apalagi kata yang harus ia ucapkan. "Aktris yang baik harus berakting dengan baik juga."

Wajah gadis itu mencerah. "Tapi Kuroko-san tampak ketakutan tadi."

"Aku tidak ketakutan."

"Lalu mengapa gemetaran?"

Baiklah Kuroko mengakui, ia memang sempat gemetaran tadi.

"Aku tidak gemetaran. Tapi tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang kita lakukan hanyalah akting. Bukan sesuatu yang nyata. Jadi tidak ada hal yang perlu dimaafkan."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab karena setelah perkataan Kuroko tadi, mobil berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai. Sebuah restoran tingkat dua dengan cat putih mendominasi. Lampu dipasang hingga terang namun tidak berlebihan dan membuat silau. Terdapat taman kecil dikedua sisi restoran tersebut. Tulisan 'Kirisaki' terpampang jelas karena ditulis dengan tinta tebal. Para kru berdecak kagum kendati sutradara tidak main-main ingin mentraktir mereka. Restoran ini, Kirisaki, terkenal dengan kualitas masakannya dan harganya yang jelas tidak terjangkau. Berjuta-juta uang hasil penghasilan bisa lenyap dalam hitungan menit.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk," sutradara melangkah lebih dahulu. Kuroko dapat mendengar kameramen film berbisik dibaliknya. "Seperti ini untungnya kalau punya sutradara baik dengan suasana hati bagus…"

Ah suasana hati bagus atau apapun, Kuroko tidak perduli. Yang dirinya inginkan hanyalah pulang. Memisahkan diri dari keramaian dan menyendiri dengan tumpukan buku. Alasannya sederhana. Kuroko tidak suka keramaian.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus yang diluar dugaan telah dipesan oleh sang sutradara. Tangan bertepuk sekali lagi saat sebuah makanan mewah keluar dari meja dapur. Diantar langsung menuju meja besar tempat para pembuat film bersemayam.

"Loh Kuroko-kun, kau tidak makan?" tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek yang merangkap sebagai manajer Kuroko. Aida Riko. Bahkan Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Riko memutuskan untuk menjadi manajernya padahal mereka tidak begitu dekat.

"Aku tidak berselera Riko-san," mendadak Kuroko merasa mual. Ada apa ini? Apakah ia masuk angin karena terlalu letih? Atau tidak makan sedari tadi membuatnya sakit?

"Kalau kau tidak suka akan kubelikan bubur sepulang nanti," bisik Riko. Kuroko mengangguk. Bubur masih lebih baik daripada makanan yang dihadapannya ini. Salahkan selera makannya yang aneh, ia tidak pernah menyukai makanan mewah nan mahal. Makanan sederhanalah yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Atau Kuroko-kun, kalau kau merasa tidak sehat lebih baik kau keluar sebentar. Angin segar mungkin dapat membuatmu lebih baik."

Entah dari mana Riko mengetahui kalau Kuroko merasa tidak sehat. Mungkin karena perilakunya atau kata-katanya tadi. Yang pasti ia yakin perkataan manajernya itu ada benarnya. Ia butuh angin segar. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri. Meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar.

Hembusan angin langsung menerpa Kuroko begitu ia sampai diluar. Restoran Kirisaki dekat dengan laut karena jenis makanannya yang merupakan _seafood_. Dan itu adalah hal yang menguntungkan bagi Kuroko saat ini. Begitu ia berada dialam terbuka, sendirian, dirinya tak lagi merasa mual ataupun lelah.

Alam terbuka dan kesendirian adalah dua buah kombinasi yang dapat mengisi ulang tenaga seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Toh tidak akan ada yang perduli kalau ia menghilang selama beberapa saat. Semuanya terlalu sibuk untuk makan saat ini, dan Kuroko juga tidak merasa nyaman berada disana.

Pemuda itu turun melalui tangga yang disediakan. Menyusuri sisi pantai berangin dengan suara ombak yang terdengar jelas oleh telinga. Pantai itu sepi. Tidak ada kapal yang diparkir disana. Berbagai aktivitas laut yang biasanya ditemui saat malam pun tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Penerangan yang ada disana juga seadanya, hanya beberapa lampu yang dipasang disepanjang pinggiran pantai. Bagi Kuroko sih tidak masalah, karena ia cukup menyukai gelap.

Saat ia sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan alam yang jarang ditemuinya diantara hiruk pikuk kota, matanya menangkap sebuah siluet pemuda yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Air laut terkadang membasahinya hingga mata kaki. Dan hembusan angin menggoyangkan surainya. Namun pemuda itu tetap terfokus pada benda yang berada ditangannya.

Sebuah buku.

Walau samar, Kuroko bisa melihat semua itu. Pemuda tersebut sedang membaca. Membaca dengan begitu serius sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekeliling. Ditangannya yang satu lagi terdapat lampu yang dilapisi kaca bening, mirip sebuah lampion kaca.

Tanpa disadarinya Kuroko terdiam. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak terjelaskan. Pemandangan dihadapannya ini begitu unik. Atau setidaknya begitulah menurutnya. Kombinasi aneh yang terjalin antara pemuda tersebut, laut pantai malam, dan penerangan yang remang membuat Kuroko ternganga. Ia tidak berkutik selama beberapa saat hingga pemuda yang tengah menjadi objek menarik baginya menoleh.

Tentu saja pemuda itu menoleh. Bukannya firasatnya telah tumpul. Ia dapat merasakan ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda tersebut mengangkat lampu miliknya. Lalu memicingkan matanya, melihat siapa makhluk yang tengah memandangnya tanpa ijin.

Dan ia menemukan pemuda bersurai biru muda berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Kuroko tersentak mendengarnya. Buyar sudah semua lamunannya. Mendadak ia merasa gugup begitu ketahuan sedang melakukan hal yang menurutnya agak memalukan. Otaknya berputar mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan secara spontan berkata.

"Ma..Maaf telah menganggu. Aku hanya kebetulan sedang berjalan disini."

Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung. Kuroko bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebetulnya," balas pemuda itu. _Aneh,_ pemuda itu membatin. Ia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Namun ia merasa sangat _familier._ Dan entah mengapa, ia tidak dapat menjelaskan mengapa ia merasa pemuda biru tersebut menarik. Ekspresinya, wajahnya, semuanya.

"Ah baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," Kuroko membungkuk meminta maaf. Diluar dugaan pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kalau boleh..kutahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Sesaat Kuroko terdiam. Menyadari kalau dihari seperti ini masih ada orang yang tidak mengenalinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya.."

Setelah Kuroko menyebut namanya, barulah pemuda itu menyadari dengan siapa ia tengah berbicara. Dan dengan siapa ia merasa tertarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 _The first time I saw you, my heart whispered "that's the one".  
_

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N

First multichapter yang mengangkat kisah realistis. Untuk pertama kalinya saya menulis cerita diluar fantasi dan segala keturunannya. Keinginnan untuk menulis dengan genre seperti ini didapat seusai membaca Perahu Kertas karya Dee dan Sunshine Becomes You karya Ilana Tan. Kedua novel tersebut fantastis apa adanya.

Selalu menerima kritik dan saran dengan tangan terbuka. Jangan sungkan. Penulis yang baik adalah penulis yang menghargai saran, berterima kasih atas pujian, dan menerima kritik xD

Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya.

2015,

Luna Skyfall


End file.
